


Serce Castiela

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, trochę nawiązań do Biblii, w tym przeinaczanie jej wydarzeń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze zbyt wielkie i pełne miłości - z takim sercem Castiela czekała tylko jedna historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serce Castiela

_Zbyt wielkie serce zawsze było przekleństwem Castiela._

Lucyfer był pierwszym aniołem, który upadł, Anael była druga, setki tysięcy lat później. Na długo jednak przed nią, a nie tak długo po Lucyferze, Castiel po raz pierwszy zasmakował buntu i był to jeden przypadek z wielu.

Wszystkie anioły od czasu do czasu dały się ponosić emocjom, które były dla nich zakazane. Wtedy trafiały do Naomi, której zadaniem było je wszystkie doprowadzić do porządku. Jednak to Castiel był najczęstszym gościem w jej biurze. Ona sama nie potrafiła zliczyć, jak wiele razy go naprawiała. Z każdym kolejnym razem robiła to inaczej, szukając złotego środka, nie ważne jednak jakie metody stosowała, po kilku stuleciach Castiel znowu się buntował i cały proces zaczynał się od początku.

Pierwszy raz miał miejsce niedługo po wielkim potopie. Anioły nie wtrącały się w życie ludzi, obserwowały ich tylko oraz to, jak czczą Boga. Castiel był jednym z takich obserwatorów i w trakcie przyglądania się życiu jednej z rodzin, zauważył u niej coś niepokojącego. Ojciec tej rodziny był bardzo religijny, ale przy tym także niezrównoważony. Pewnego dnia uroił sobie, że sam Bóg do niego przemówił, choć ten już dawno odszedł i nie pokazywał się nawet archaniołom.

By zyskać boskie względy, ojciec rodziny chciał zabić własnego syna i złożyć go w ofierze. Anioły przypatrywały się całej sytuacji z obojętnością, ale Castiel tego nie potrafił. Nie był w stanie po prostu przyglądać się, jak ufny, ale jednocześnie przerażony chłopiec daje się ojcu ciągnąć do ołtarza ofiarnego.

Castiel zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu wtedy do głowy – stąpił z nieba i przekonał chłopca, by pozwolił mu się opętać. Zdążył w samą porę, bo chwilę później rytualny sztylet przeszył klatkę piersiową dziecka, nie było to jednak w stanie wyrządzić mu krzywdy, nie gdy wewnątrz siebie miał anioła, który natychmiast zaleczył rany.

Ojciec padł na ziemię przerażony i zaczął błagać o wybaczenie. Castiel nie zabił go wtedy tylko dlatego, bo jego rodzeństwo było szybsze. Cztery anioły podążyły za nim i samą swoją obecnością zabiły mężczyznę, a zbuntowanego anioła zabrały z powrotem do nieba, gdzie pierwszy raz wylądował u Naomi. Jego krzyki niosły się echem po niebie jeszcze wiele lat po tym, jak znów był „sobą”.

Na kolejny bunt nie trzeba było długo czekać. W stronę Ziemi mknął grad meteorytów, który miał zniszczyć jedno z miast. Po raz kolejny anioły tylko przyglądały się biegowi wydarzeń, nie robiąc zupełnie nic, by uratować ludzi, jak to powinni robić. Castiel chciał jakoś pomóc i po raz kolejny opuścił niebo. Czym prędzej odnalazł naczynie, pod postacią którego ukazał się jednemu z mieszkańców miasta – Lotowi. Mężczyzny nie trzeba było długo przekonywać, by opuścił swój dom wraz z rodziną. Ostrzegł też innych, ale tylko garstce udało się uciec, nim kilka meteorytów, które nie spaliły się w atmosferze, spadły na miasto.

Michaelowi nie spodobała się samowola Castiela. Gdyby mógł osobiście zszedłby na ziemię, by go pojmać i zabrać do Naomi, musiał się jednak zadowolić Rafaelem, który by dodatkowo ukarać Castiela, zmienił żonę Lota w słup soli. Na przestrogę, by już nigdy więcej nie próbował się buntować.

Nie podziałało. Castiel po raz kolejny wykazał się nieposłuszeństwem, gdy anioły postanowiły ukarać Egipcjan za wiarę w fałszywych Bogów. Z początku biernie przyglądał się temu, co robią archaniołowie, chmary szarańczy czy plaga żab nie były jeszcze niczym strasznym, ale to ostatnia kara skłoniła go do działania. Michael rozkazał niektórym aniołom zejść na ziemię i zabić pierworodne dzieci Egipcjan. Castiel był jednym z wybranych do tego zadania.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, opuścił niebo i w nowym naczyniu zakradł się do pierwszego domu, gdzie szybko odnalazł pierworodne dziecko, jeszcze niemowlę. Maleństwo spało na sienniku pomiędzy rodzicami, cała trójka nieświadoma tego, co się dzieje w mieście.

Castiel wyciągnął rękę, by zakończyć żywot dziecka, ale gdy tylko dotknął jego ciepłej skóry, zawahał się. Nie było już szans na dokończenie misji, nie był w stanie skrzywdzić kogoś tak małego, tak niewinnego, zwłaszcza gdy maleństwo obudziło się i spojrzało na niego wielkimi oczami, po czym uśmiechnęło się szeroko i bezzębnie, machając przy tym rączkami i nóżkami.

Niepewnie i bardzo niezręcznie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił, nie był nawet pewny, czy w ogóle jest do tego zdolny. Przerażało go to, ale i fascynowało jednocześnie, nie miał jednak czasu, by dłużej o tym myśleć.

Czym prędzej sięgnął po coś ostrego, co akurat miał pod ręką i rozciął sobie dłoń, by następnie własną krwią namalować w całym domu symbole chroniące przed aniołami. Nie mógł dopuścić, by do tego domu dostał się ktoś z jego rodzeństwa i dokończył to, czego on nie potrafił.

W ten sam sposób zabezpieczył jeszcze trzydzieści innych domów nim go złapano i zaciągnięto znowu do Naomi. Nie była zaskoczona jego obecnością, nie pytała co zrobił tym razem tylko bez słowa przystąpiła do pracy mając nadzieję, że to już ostatni raz.

Nie ważne ilu buntów się dopuścił, Michael nie decydował się na radykalny krok względem Castiela. Ani razu nie umieścił go w więzieniu, gdzie nigdy więcej nie zrobiłby podobnych rzeczy. Ratowanie ludzi, wskrzeszanie zmarłych, fascynacja człowieczeństwem? Za coś takiego już dawno powinien zostać skazany, ale najwyższy z archaniołów zwlekał.

Spokój nastąpił dopiero po ostatnim incydencie. Castiel wskrzesił z martwych ukrzyżowanego proroka, którego niektórzy ludzie nazywali synem bożym. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu ożywił akurat jego i to dopiero po trzech dniach, ale Michael miał swoją teorię. Jak na swoje czasy, nauki tak zwanego Jezusa były bardzo przełomowe, odbiegały od dotychczasowych kanonów wiary i wielu osobom się to nie podobało. Był buntownikiem, który chciał zbawić świat. Dokładnie jak Castiel i dokładnie tak jak Castiel otrzymał karę – śmierć.

To był ostatni przypadek, kiedy anioły stąpały po świecie. Dopiero setki lat później znów objawiły się ludziom, gdy nadszedł czas apokalipsy. By ta się jednak rozpoczęła, Michael potrzebował swojego naczynia. Długo wyczekiwał tej chwili i nie zamierzał jej zaprzepaścić. Starannie wybrał garnizon, który miał udać się do piekła, by stoczyć jedną z najważniejszych walk w ich istnieniu.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu wybrałeś akurat jego – powiedział Rafael, gdy obaj oglądali oddział gotowy do wymarszu. Na jego czele stał Castiel, który miał dowodzić całą misją.

\- Chcę mu pokazać, że dalej mu ufam – wyjaśnił Michael. – To powinno go nauczyć, by nigdy więcej się nie buntował. Nie zechce stracić tego zaufania.

\- Powinieneś wysłać mnie. Ja przyprowadziłbym ci tego człowieka sam.

\- Potrzebuję cię u mego boku, nie na froncie.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz – ostrzegł brata nim odszedł.

I miał racje.

_Bo gdy Castiel pierwszy raz położył swoją dłoń na Deanie Winchesterze, był już zgubiony._


End file.
